piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Raven's Cove
"Shrouded in fog, Raven's Cove is an ancient outpost of sand, mystery, and danger. Hidden from human eyes until now and home to El Patron's Lost Weapons - '''Raven's Cove' houses the most powerful stockpile of weapons ever known! '' Jolly Roger wanted these weapons badly... so did the EITC Commander, Lord Cutler Beckett. But Beckett double-crossed Jolly to get the weapons for himself. When Jolly Roger found out, he vowed revenge. Their forces met on Raven's Cove and fought ferociously.. Witnessing the epic battle was the Marceline Guild. They watched the formidable foes fight for two days - ending in a draw, but leaving the island in shambles. Both sides walked away with a hefty share of the enchanted weapons. Now they can be found all over the Caribbean, carried by EITC forces, the Undead, and some were even sold to the Navy. Defeating your enemies is the fastest way to get your hands on these powerful weapons. But the question remains - what's the fate of Raven's Cove? Can it recover from such devastation?" '' ''"Not long ago this cursed isle was pillaged by Jolly Roger's evil forces and the East India Trading Company. Now you'll find it inhabited by a strange mix of ghosts – from hostile to serene – and all souls in between. The aggressive ones manifest only at night unleashing their wrath, while the meek ones seek your help in setting wrongs right. Surrounded by ravens, this ghastly isle holds many secrets for Pirates seeking adventure." '' Island of Danger and Misery '''Raven's Cove' is a far-flung, desolate location in the western Caribbean. It was settled some years ago during the time of the first Conquistadors, but its existence remained a mystery for a long time after. However, rumors that the small settlement was actually the final resting place of El Patron and possibly his cache of treasure and weapons soon led forces of the East India Trading Company and Royal Navy to search for the elusive spot of land. Expedition Fleets were launched searching for El Patron's Lost Weapons to aid in Beckett's War on Piracy. Many Pirates tried to stop these fleets, but they were no match for their massive firepower. However, Jolly Roger, wanted these weapons too for his own conquest efforts. He sent many Skeleton Warships to find the island. The EITC and the Undead arrived at nearly the same time. A huge battle took place which lasted over three days! When the dust settled, they both left with half of the share of El Patron's Lost Weapons. In their wake of destruction, the island itself was left in shambles and its small population completely wiped out - except for one lone man, who went insane. Pirates may also come here to complete a special task for Captain Jack Sparrow as part of its own story quest, but only pirates with Notoriety of 30 or higher can undertake this challenge. History After El Patron disappeared, the citizens of Padres del Fuego moved his large cache of weapons away from their homes. This move was apparently done in secret as all rumors of the weapons never mentioned the relocation to the hidden isle. El Patron and his crew had previously set up the Cove as the base camp for his conquests in the Caribbean on behalf of Spain. The villagers were tormented and forced to work for long hours in the mines. They cursed the swords they were forced to work on with their anger, and created several Cursed Blades, with incredibly powerful abilities, which were later lost. El Patron used some of these blades in many of his major battles. The crew of El Patron however were not loyal to the end. They mutinied against him and locked him, along with his ship into a chamber within the breach of the mines. The loyalists of his crew and many of his powerful weapons were trapped along with him. Many hundreds of years later, the word of these weapons spread slowly among explorers, privateers and pirates. The East India Trading Company's chairman Lord Cutler Beckett as well as the undead captain Jolly Roger thirsted for the Lost Weapons of El Patron. Expedition Fleets were sent by the Company to capture control of Raven's Cove, which housed the weapons. Pirates led by the Marceline Guild rebelled to make the EITC give up their plans. Unfortunately, one of the Fleets made it to the island. The Black Guard began searching for El Patron's weapons on the island, only to find their old ally, Jolly Roger looking for it too : With the Fishing update a mysterious island shrouded with fog appeared near Perdida, and with the following update it was revealed to be Raven's Cove. You will travel to this island in order to complete the Raven's Cove Story Quest at level 30. Players also travel the island to face the dangerous Rage Ghosts which come out at night, whom are a result of the calamity brought out by the battle between the Trading Company and Jolly Roger's army. Map Crates (Teleportation to Raven's Cove) Dock When you first land on the island, you are greeted by a destroyed wharf. In the distance, high above, is a suspension bridge leading to some unknown location. The burned barricades, smoky haze and distant ravens tell you right away that this is a foreboding place. Hill Top Up the long and winding trail, littered with more burnt debris and bodies, you reach the first structures. A handful are still standing, including the jail and a tailor shop. Do be careful, for at least one rage ghost haunts this part of the island at night. You can see the destroyed barricades that testify of the destruction of the invasion led by Jolly Roger. Town Center Down the turning pathway, you come to the heart of Raven's Cove. Several more buildings here have been destroyed, but the tavern still stands, along with Senior Fantifico's ruined manor house. Other Rage Ghosts have been seen roaming. Be wary of standing in the middle of town when one comes. Farther along, a bridge leads to Thomas' fishing cabin. Seaside Merchants After cutting through a tunnel, the path leads back downhill towards the shore. In the distance, entire flocks of ravens swoop over head. On the beaches, wrecked ships lay like skeletal dinosaur remains. A handful of cabins were erected here, but only the gypsy shop is still accessible. Raven's Cove Mine Elevator Heading to the bottom of the hill, you follow the tracks of a mine cart. At the end of the path is the mine itself. A cabin is here and the old mine elevator that carries you up to the mountain top. But, the elevator requires a key to work. Bridge After exiting the elevator, you navigate a winding path up to the top of the island where a long suspension bridge leads you across the bay and on to the entrance to El Patron's Mine. Enemies Raven's Cove is home to some of the most powerful enemies in the Caribbean, and the only hostile ghosts encountered so far. Hostile Ghosts Note: The Rage Ghost is currently the highest leveled enemy in the Caribbean. Creatures *Fire Bat - Appears on the main island and in the Cave of Lost Souls. Level 28-35. Bosses *El Patron - El Patron Boss in his boss battle as part of the Raven's Cove Story Quest. He appears at level 40. When you battle El Patron it is a good idea to have a crew with you, to take care of El Patron's crew as they spawn in as well as El Patron himself. *Foulberto Smasho- Ol' Smashy lives in the new Cave of Lost Souls underground raven's cove. However, you should be extremely cautious. He is even more powerful than El Patron, so you should have a really large crew with you. Characters *Ben Clubheart - Ran the tavern on Raven's Cove, husband of Sadie Clubheart. *Sadie Clubheart - Ran the tavern on Raven's Cove, wife of Ben Clubheart. *Edward Brittles (aka Crazy Ned) - The only human survivor, and now very quite mad. *Dr. Bellrog - Trapped inside mine, standing near the locked exit. Killed while hiding in the mines. *Kudgel - Dr. Bellrog's body guard. Trapped in mine, near El Patron's cursed door. *Madam Zigana - Ghost of a resident gypsy. Killed while fighting Jolly Roger. *Senor Fantifico - Ghost who still resides in his destroyed manor house. Killed while trying to hide. *Thomas Fishmeister - Ghost of a resident fisherman. *Widow Threadbarren - Ghost of a resident tailor. Killed by Jolly Roger after she helped mend his sails. Digs/Special El Patron's Mine Note: Dig spots do not show after completion of the story quest, the screenshots below show an area in which the dig spot should be located at. Crates (Teleportation to Raven's Cove) Quests: *Story Quest: Raven's Cove *Secret of Raven's Cove Teleportation Game Notes *References to Raven's Cove still appear as Royal Navy and EITC Treasure Fleets are hauling parts of the weapons cache to various locations. *The island has been released on Live and can be ported on. It does not have fog covering it anymore. *There are no merchants active on Raven's Cove. *The music for this island changes at night. *Cave of Lost Souls=: It's a hidden cave system under the small cove where the firebats are, near the beach. *The Raven's Cove Quest was the first quest in the game to have Bonus quests and the new quest talk layout. Cursed Blades Once a pirate has completed the story quest, they will be able to find Cursed Blade weapons, either here or on Isla Tormenta. These weapons are frighteningly powerful, but carry the possibility of cursing their owners. This could be a sign of things to come... and once you own one - you should check your /hand for the Evil Curse of Doom. See also Raven's Cove Citizens Bosses Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:Islands